Black Out Ascension (Part II)
Appearing in "Black Out Ascension (Part 2)" Featured Characters: *El Tigre (Manny Rivera) (First Apperance) *New York City Police Department **Whyatt Beanstalk (First Apperance) **Pig (First Apperance) **Red Riding Hood (First Apperance) **Princess Pea (First Apperance) Recurring Characters: *Virginia (Single Apperance) *Daily Bugle **Mr. Boss (First Apperance) *Spike (First Apperance) *Abraham White (First Apperance) *Paxton Powers (First Apperance) Villains: *Blight (First Apperance) Locations: *Manny's House *New York City *OSCORP **Medic Green Items: *El Tigre's Save *El Tigre's Belt *Blight's Electronic History El Tigre goes out on patrol and soon sees the Bat-signal in the skies of New York City. He follows it to Paxton's office at Wayne-Powers. Paxton says he's worried for his father and believes El Tigre is the only one who can help him. He shows El Tigre a device that Wayne-Powers scientists have developed that can absorb his father's radiation and subdue him. El Tigre agrees and heads out. However, just after he leaves, the villager, Mr. Mendez, arrives, revealing that he is actually Paxton's henchman. Paxton doesn't believe El Tigre's been entirely fooled by his "good son" act, and tells Mendez to be ready to kill him as well. Seemingly the only person still loyal to Derek is Miss Winston. El Tigre follows her to an abandoned nuclear submarine moored at the docks, where she delivers a sandwich to her employer. El Tigre figures out that the submarine's background radioactivity hides Blight's from radiation searches. El Tigre passes on the location to Paxton. The next night, Blight hears El Tigre's voice taunting him over the intercom. Blight angrily prowls the submarine, searching for him. However, he finds he has walked into a trap and is captured in a net connected to the radiation-sucking machine, operated by Paxton. But to El Tigre's horror, Paxton turns the machine to full power, intending to drain his father to death. In spite of his hatred for Derek, El Tigre refuses to allow him killed. Paxton signals Mendez, who enters and opens fire on El Tigre, but misses and destroys the controls for the machine. Blight revives and Paxton flees the sub in panic. In rage, Blight releases so much radiation that it causes the sub to sink. Mendez and El Tigre also manage to escape the sub, but Blight is last seen inside as it goes down. Paxton returns to his office, where he is confirmed as acting Chairman of the Board. El Tigre arrives and tells him that he made a bad enemy. At first Paxton is unconcerned, but sees on the news that Blight's body was never found, and is worried that his father may come back for revenge. Cast *Dylan O'Brien as Manny Rivera / El Tigre *Cathy Weseluck as Spike *Tim Gunn as Blight *Topher Grace as Paxton Powers *Crystal Reed as Virginia *J.K. Simmons as Mr. Boss *Jeremy Irons as Abraham White *Nicholas Castel as Whyatt Beanstalk *Tajja Isen as Princess Pea *Siera Florindo as Red Riding Hood *Zachary Bloch as Pig Category:Episodes Category:Season 1